


Safekeeping

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [19]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Game: Resident Evil 2, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, non-con, nsfw elements, trigger warning, underage kink, unprotected anal sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Can you stay with me tonight?” Noah asks when Leon suggests they get some sleep. He’s exhausted from the day he’s had. Leon offers the kid a small smile.“I said I’d stick around buddy,” Leon reminds him and Noah nods but steps up to him and grasps Leon’s hand.“I know, but I mean can you sleep with me? It’s lonely and cold in that big bed and sometimes I have nightmares.”{{Another anonymous commish}}





	Safekeeping

The house had been a godsend when Leon had managed to get inside. It was still in pretty good shape, was reasonably clean with a lot of the doors and windows already boarded up. Whoever had been here had tried their hardest to make sure they didn’t have to leave. Leon expected to find them still in the place, either dead or undead. But the fact that the one door he’d managed to get in through had clearly been opened up again made him think that maybe they were able to escape. Whether or not they made it to safety, there was no way for him to tell.

He does a very quick look around the first floor of the house, making a small amount of noise to see if anything was in the house. And when he didn't hear anything coming from inside the house, he takes the risk to board up the door he came in, shoving heavy furniture that he assumes had been used to block it up in the first place back against it to make sure that nothing was going to be following him in.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he glances up them. He should check up there, but first, he does a full sweep of the bottom floor. It looks like whoever was here tried to continue living as best as they could with the situation upon them. He checks the fridge to find it empty besides a few cans of drink. So, they were here long enough to clear that out. The power is of course out, but he takes one of the cans, a soda that will probably taste terrible, but he cracks it open and takes a drink anyway. He checks the cupboards next. There’s not a lot of canned foods and dried stuff left, but he can make do for a short while before he’ll have to be on his way. He doesn’t plan on staying too long anyway.

He goes to check the water, to see if there’s still any coming to the house when he pauses. The sink has a bowl sat on it with a can of soup opened next to it. The bowl has been used and still has a little food left in it and the can has burn marks on the bottom. He picks it up and sniffs the can. The soup smells fresh.

Leon sets the can back down and looks around and sure enough, through the doorway, he can see a fireplace in the living room. He swallows and turns back to the sink and turns the tap. A weak stream of water comes out of it. Turning it off, he steps away and pulls his gun from its holster. He takes a slow breath and heads for the stairs. He doesn’t know how long ago someone was here, for all he knows they left this morning. But he doesn’t want to risk it. Even if they are living, who’s to say they won’t attack him?

A few of the stairs creak under his weight. Leon checks the rooms as cautiously as he can. All of the doors are closed which is only slightly concerning. He gets to one of the last bedrooms and turns the handle as slowly as he had the others and pushes it open. The room is a lot warmer than the others had been and he notices the low, yellow glow of flames instantly. Candles.

He pushes the door open fully. There’s a candle by the door, sat on a set of drawers and one on a bedside table at the head of the queen-sized bed- And a kid that screams the moment that he sees Leon. On impulse, Leon takes a defensive stance and aims his pistol toward the noise. The kid scrambles from the bed and drops to the floor with a loud thud, _shouting_ at the top of his lungs; “Don’t hurt me!”

Leon lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes, lowering his gun as his heart rate slows again. He shoves it back into his holster on his hip and rests his head against the doorframe. A fucking kid. He swallows and stands up straight but doesn’t come into the room.

“Hey, I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m not here to hurt you.” Leon calls out. He crouches down and tilts his head, trying to get a look under the bed, where he’s sure the kid had crawled under in his panic to hide.

There’s a long pause of silence in which Leon barely breathes before the kid crawls forward and lifts up the sheets that dangle off the side. Leon offers him a small smile and gives a little wave. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” The boy mumbles, sounding shy. Which is understandable.

“What’s your name?”

“Noah.”

“Hey buddy, I’m Leon. How long have you been here?” Leon asks. The boy seems to come out of his shell a little more and crawls forward, getting out from under the bed, but staying sat beside it.

“I live here,” Noah says and he looks a little defensive about it. Leon frowns and crosses his arms over his knees.

“Have you always been here? Were you with other people?”

“Yes. Mum and Dad needed to go out, they said they would be back. But they said they might have to fight monsters and it would be dangerous but that I had to stay brave.” Noah says it with such fact in his tone. Leon swallows.

“How long have they been gone?”

“A while, but they taught me how to look after myself so I can cook food in the fire without burning myself. And they said to be careful with the water because they don’t know how much is left. They’ll come back; I know they will. Mum and Dad are strong.”

Leon nods his head and chews his bottom lip. “Would it be okay if I stayed with you? I can make sure you’re safe while your parents are gone?” It’s as much as a reason to make sure he has somewhere to bunker down as it is for him to look after the boy.

“Will you help me look for Mum and Dad? To make sure they’re safe too?”

Leon offers him a small smile. “Sure kid, you can come with me when I leave, I’ll look after you.”

“But what if Mum and Dad come back?”

“I’ll leave a note for them, okay? That way they’ll know where to look for us.”

“Okay.”

Leon knows that they won’t be coming back, and if they do by accident find them, they’ll be undead, or Leon’s already had to put them out of their misery.

\- - -

Leon cooks them soup that night, and it’s nice to know that they have a place to do so. There’s a lot of firewood in the house and if they run out, there’s a lot of furniture he could break up for it. But not the books, he’s not allowed to use those. Noah likes reading, and it shows in how smart the kid is. He understands how to ration resources, and understands the importance of making sure that they’re quiet and don’t draw attention to them, understands that going outside at night is not allowed, and that if he goes outside during the day, he has to make sure he’s not in a position where something can sneak up on him. He explains that he only goes outside because the toilet can’t be used so his parents had set up a makeshift loo outside.

They were pretty well prepared and organised and had taught their son well. They’d be proud if they could see how well he’s done without them. Leon’s able to guess that they’ve probably been gone for at least a week, and Noah tells him that they went looking for more food, to see if they could get water from more houses and to get anything else, they might need. Leon would bet they were probably very good people.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Noah asks when Leon suggests they get some sleep. He’s exhausted from the day he’s had. Leon offers the kid a small smile.

“I said I’d stick around buddy,” Leon reminds him and Noah nods but steps up to him and grasps Leon’s hand.

“I know, but I mean can you sleep with me? It’s lonely and cold in that big bed and sometimes I have nightmares.” Noah stares up at him with wide eyes. Leon swallows thickly.

“Why do you sleep in the big one then?”

“It’s Mum and Dad’s bed. They said I could while they were gone so I could keep it safe for them.”

Leon nods. He can understand that. There was probably also the need and want to be close to anything that would be comforting, that reminds him of his parents.

“Okay, I can sleep with you.” Leon agrees. The kid brightens up and tugs on his hand. He leads him back to the room like maybe Leon had forgotten where it was.

“Do you usually have a bath or something like that?” He asks. Noah nods and jumps up onto the end of the bed.

“I have one every three days because we have to be careful about the amount of water we use. There’s a bucket in the bathroom that we fill up to the line and use a flannel to wash ourselves. You can have one tonight if you’d like.” Noah offers and it’s a little amazing how much the kid is aware of the situation.

“I’d like that, thank you.”

“You can borrow some of Dad’s pyjamas too, he won’t mind,” Noah says as he jumps off the bed and bounds over to a cupboard. Leon tries not to think about the fact that his dad probably wouldn’t be able to have any say in anything anymore.

Noah holds out the clothing he’d grabbed for him and Leon offers the kid another smile before he heads out of the room and into the bathroom. The room is cold, and he knows the water will be too, but at least he’ll have a chance to be clean. He takes more time getting out of his clothing, removing all the pieces of his uniform then he does actually washing himself. And being able to get into some comfortable clothing is a relief. He heads back into the bedroom and finds that Noah has changed and is sitting under the covers already, looking like he’s going to bounce out of his skin.

Leon sets his clothes on the floor and heads for the bed, pulling back the covers so that he can crawl in with Noah. The kid grins up at him before he turns to the candle on the bedside table and blows it out. Leon lets out a sigh as he lays down on the bed and it’s nice to have somewhere comfortable to sleep for once. The moment he’s settled, Noah is squirming over to him and cuddling into his side. Leon’s throat feels like it closes up as he tries to swallow. Noah’s body is warm against his own and he can’t remember the last time that he’s felt the warmth of another person or the last time he’s even been around another living human. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about it.

“You’re warm,” Noah murmurs, and his breath fans hot over Leon’s neck. Leon’s throat clicks again as he swallows once more.

“So are you,” And it sounds stupid, but what else is he meant to say to that?

Leon tries his hardest to just go to sleep, but Noah keeps wriggling against him and it’s hard to ignore it. Leon opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, trying to will his thoughts to shut up. It’s been rough, he’s been alone for so long without the feeling of another person around him that now he’s with someone else -a fucking _kid_ , his mind unhelpfully provides-, he’s realising how touch starved his body is.

“You gotta stop fidgeting, kid.” Leon tries to say it with a chuckle, but his voice sounds a little strained.

“Sorry, I can’t get comfortable.” Noah sighs and Leon closes his eyes. So, he was doing this then. He sighs softly and rolls onto his side, pulling Noah in against his chest and the kid's arms instantly wrap around his body.

“Better?” He asks and he knows instantly what Noah’s going to say.

“Yes.” And he sounds so content and pleased that it almost makes Leon feel better about it himself. Only his body is acutely aware of the warmth pressed against his front. He tries to close his eyes and just ignore it, but the exhaustion that had been sinking into his bones has fled now.

Leon can’t keep his eyes closed, has to keep blinking them open because it’s leaving a feeling of frustration that he’s not feeling tired now. His gaze flickers down to Noah and he’s surprised to the see the boy staring up at him like he’s trying to figure him out. Leon swallows thickly and lifts his gaze away from the kid again.

“I’m not tired,” Noah says, and Leon sets his jaw. The kid squirms against him again and his breath leaves him on a shaky exhale.

“Just close your eyes, you’ll fall asleep eventually.” Leon tries.

“You’re not closing your eyes.” Noah points out. Leon drops his gaze to him again and his caution gets thrown to the wind because Noah’s fingers are curling into the front of his shirt and it’s doing his head in more than it should be.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been around another person,” Leon admits, like maybe that will justify the reaction his body is having to the close proximity of them.

“Were you lonely?”

“Very,” And it comes out like a surprised laugh. Noah pouts, looking like he’s sorry for it and Leon’s gut twists. He should leave, he should get out of the bed and sleep in another room or something, but he’s so touch-starved and his body wants what it _needs_ and it’s so hard to ignore the fact he has that in front of him right now.

And with all the adrenaline that pumps through him daily, that comes with the fear of his job, the fear of killing off zombies and not knowing if he'll make it to tomorrow, there’s only so much build up a body can take before it explodes. And even before hell broke loose and the world burned, he’d been getting tired of spending the night with his hand.

He grabs Noah’s chin between his thumb and forefinger before he can even think twice about it and the pout on the kid’s lips deepens into a confused frown. Leon wets his own lips as he stares at the kids face, not even realising that he’s leaning in until Noah’s craning his neck back. But Leon just surges forward more and presses his lips to Noah’s. They’re so much softer than they should be, Leon knows his own are chapped and cracked but the contrast only makes him push harder.

He can feel Noah’s fists digging into his chest but the kid couldn’t overpower him even if he fought with every fibre in his body. So Leon pushes himself up a little, keeping his mouth against Noah’s as he rolls the kid onto his back and pins him down against the bed. Leon’s lips part to let out a shaky breath, his body trembling with it before he’s tilting his head and forcing his tongue between Noah’s lips. And the kid falls pliant beneath him, almost like he melts in his hands as Leon takes from him what he needs.

Leon runs his hand down Noah’s body and gropes him through his pyjamas and he’s not old enough that this will lead to a proper orgasm for him, but the moment Leon’s rolling his palm down against the boy, he can feel his little cock already hardening. Leon groans and pulls back, trying to catch his breath as he lowers his gaze and watches his own hand working over Noah’s confined cock.

Noah makes a little whimpering sound, drawing Leon’s attention back to him. And he almost feels bad enough to stop at the look of fear in the boy's eyes. Leon swallows and leans in again to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good,” Leon promises, and Noah squeezes his eyes closed, clearly unsure what to do now.

Leon doesn’t wait for him to try making up his mind as he grabs Noah’s pants and underwear and easily pulls them off. He ducks his head down and gets his mouth on the boy’s body, kissing and licking over his thighs, refusing the temptation to suck him off.

“W-what are you doing?” Noah asks in a voice that’s nothing short of distressed. Leon groans against the kid's smooth skin as he kicks off his own clothing. He kisses a path up Noah’s body before he sits up and spreads the kid's legs, sitting himself between them.

“Dealing with being alone,” Leon states before he shoves two fingers into his mouth, sucking roughly on them. Noah doesn’t even try to move away from him and Leon isn’t sure if it’s out of fear or curiosity.

Leon drops his hand as he pushes Noah’s hips up more and instantly rubs his slick fingers against the boy’s tight little pucker. Noah twitches, making a strange noise as Leon rubs his spit over the boy's rim. It flutters under his touch and Leon turns his palm upward and works his middle finger into Noah’s body. The boy tenses up, letting out a strangled noise but Leon’s quick to grab hold of his little cock, grinding his palm down against him as a distraction.

It takes a little bit for Leon to be able to get Noah to relax enough that he can comfortably thrust his finger into the boy’s little body. And it’s warm and tight and even though he’s so much smaller than Leon wants to think about, it’s exactly what he needs; to be able to feel the heat of another person. He ducks his head down again and kisses Noah with more force than he had before, his own cock twitching and leaking against his thigh with the anticipation.

He curls his finger up into Noah’s body and the kid lets out a sharp cry and Leon smirks, taking the chance to work a second finger into his body. “That feels good, doesn’t it? Feels nice to have someone rubbing your prostate and grinding against your pretty little dick, right?”

Noah makes a weak noise and he looks like he wants to deny it but he’s nodding his head like he’s unable to lie about it. It puts some relief in Leon’s chest to know that it at least feels good for the kid. He kisses Noah more as he works him open for his cock, having to work three fingers into the kid until he’s able to thrust them easily into his puffy hole.

Leon sits up and spits into his palm, stroking his hand over his cock as he takes in the look of Noah beneath him. There are tears running down to his temples, spit covering his lips and chin and his chest is shaking with every breath he takes. But his cock is hard against his belly and his hole is clenching from being opened up and it’s too good a sight.

“This might hurt a little,” Leon warns, and he’s not sure if he says it as a warning to Noah or because he needs to remind himself that this is a kid, who’s body is tight like a vice and he needs to take it slow.

Lining up, Leon doesn’t let himself look at Noah’s face, just in case whatever he sees in his eyes makes him crash and recoil in fear of what he's doing. He pushes forward slowly and there’s the need to thrust a little to get the head in past that first ring of muscle and it has Noah crying out but all Leon can focus on is soft warmth and the slide is easier than he thought it would be from there. He pushes in completely on the first try, moaning softly as his head tips back and he holds Noah’s hips against his own.

“So tight, God you feel so good,” Leon praises. He feels Noah’s thighs trembling against him and he drops his gaze. Noah’s face is screwed up in… Leon isn’t really sure if it’s pain or something else, maybe a mix of pain and pleasure, but his hand is gripping his dick and it’s pulsating, twitching in his hold and Leon let’s out a surprised sound.

“Did you just come, baby?” Leon almost laughs as he watches Noah’s chest heave as he tries to regain his breath from his dry orgasm. Leon leans over him and kisses across his cheeks and then down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Was that good?”

“Y-yeah,” Noah sounds ashamed for it and it makes Leon’s cock throb. He sits up again and grips Noah’s hips.

“My turn,” He says it as he pulls back, his cock being squeezed by Noah’s clenching walls as he pulls his cock out until only the head is resting inside Noah’s body.

He sets an even, deep pace, thrusting slowly into the boy’s body, but making sure to push his hips as firmly as he possibly can against Noah’s own. And the heat from Noah’s body is overwhelming, and he’s been worked up for so long that he knows that he’s not going to last long. Noah’s making little noises underneath him, some that are clearly of pain when Leon gives too hard a thrust, but for the most part, he sounds like he’s enjoying this enough that Leon might be able to get away from this without too much self-hate.

Shifting his position slightly, Leon grips the backs of Noah’s thighs and pushes his legs up a little more toward his chest. It opens him up more and Leon’s able to drive his hips down faster into Noah’s body. His chest heaves, sweat runs down his temples and from how fucked out Noah looks, he’s guessing he might get another orgasm from the kid before they’re done. His cock hadn’t at all had the chance to soften as Leon fucks into his prostate. It has Noah clenching up around him almost rhythmically.

“You’re gonna make me come,” Leon warns like that has any meaning to Noah at all. The kid has no idea what that means, but he does whine and it makes Leon’s gut tighten further.

Leon’s eyes squeeze closed, and he puts everything he has into his thrusts, working harder and faster as he gives in and pounds into the little body beneath him. Noah screams, and he clenches up around Leon’s cock and it forces his orgasm from him. He presses in hard, dropping forward over Noah’s body to grind down into him, hips jolting and rolling, sliding against Noah’s roughly as he comes inside the kid.

Noah’s hands drop to his body, not knowing what’s going on but obviously able to feel Leon’s come pumping into him. His hand presses to the bottom of his belly and Leon’s head drops against his shoulder as he lets out a shaky breath. He hasn’t come like that in a long time and it leaves him shaking and unable to properly catch his breath.

He carefully pulls back and his cock slides from Noah’s body, the boy’s hole clenching up and pushing Leon’s come from him. He sits back on his heels and lets out a deep chuckle as he watches Noah’s cock twitching and he must have come again while Leon was filling up his guts.

Swallowing thickly, Leon lifts his gaze and notices that Noah’s eyes are drooping and he’s unable to keep them open. Leon smirks and leans up to kiss him again before he settles back into the bed, bundling Noah up in his arms against his chest. “Now, we can sleep.”

The lack of response from the kid has him smiling to himself as he finally lets his eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
